


Like White Violets

by ChucklesTheMime



Series: The Not-so-single Dad Ninong Chronicles [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesTheMime/pseuds/ChucklesTheMime
Summary: A series that will tackle the loves of Jose Alejandrino's life, and everything else in between....(Omegaverse, but will barely touch the dynamics. I follow the omegaverse 'rules' from Sachimo's manga Kashikorimashita Destiny. Where all genders are capable of birth. No matter their secondary genders are. The birthrate just differs slightly.)
Relationships: Antonio Luna/Isabel (Heneral Luna), Antonio Luna/Jose Alejandrino, Emilio Aguinaldo/Apolinario Mabini, Jose Alejandrino/Apolinario Mabini, Jose Rizal/Jose Alejandrino, José Alejandrino/Evaristo Ortiz, Marcelo H. del Pilar/Apolinario Mabini, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Not-so-single Dad Ninong Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728982
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a long one, folks. I may be getting too ambitious with this one. But I'm really into pushing through and getting this done. I hope you're all in for the ride.

He was spending the gap hour between two classes in the newsroom of La Solidaridad. He felt better reviewing here instead of the library when he didn't need particular materials. And when he doesn't have anything else to do to kill his time, he does more proofreads for the publication. At the moment, he pored over an article, armed with his colored pencil. Somehow, doing this was soothing. When you don't have a gruelling deadline, that is.

It wasn't always easy. But, he was starting to get the hang of it now. Juggling his studies and being a young single dad. 

His family was a great help. His baby daughter was spending time with his parents ever since the new semester started. He usually had her on the weekends. Going over to get her, and have her at his place, or he stays the weekend with his parents. When his daughter is at his place, sometimes his friends visit to dote over their inaanak. Often debating whom the child will take after more. Him, or Pepe.

Pepe and him, had an amicable split before they found out they were expecting. Getting back together was out of the question, however. They just couldn't be more than friends anymore. And so, they started co-parenting.

School was manageable enough, even if he's got held back for a semester. Missing his baby was not. 

But he'll manage. He always does. 

School fees were getting expensive, however. He was barely able to afford leisurely things. It seems he would need a roommate again. So that what goes for rent would go to his allowance. While his family was well off, they try not to spoil him and his siblings if they can help it. It also made him feel bad to ask them for an allowance increase, with them already helping out with their apo. If he wanted more pocket money, he'd have to do something about that on his own. 

He'll get the word around. There's probably someone who would need a roommate out there. Someone who'd be nice enough to co-habit with. 

He opens his wallet and looks at his little Peyang's photo. Stroking her cheek and smiling. "Just wait, hija. About two years and kasama na kita lagi muli."

And that was motivation enough.

________________________________________________

That evening, just after he polished off dinner, the phone rang.

"Hello?" He frowned a little. "O, Pepe. What do you need?"

"Grabe ka naman. May kailangan agad?" Pepe whined.

"Well. Usually that's the only time you call." He replied before chugging down some water.

"Rude."

"Ikaw? Yes." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Miki. Ang sungit mo. Let me get to the purpose of my call naman."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "Go..."

"Okay. So it's like this. Ipapaalam ko lang naman sana if I can have Peyang for a day or two. Asa may Binondo house niyo siya, right?"

"Yeah. Doon nga siya kanila Mama. Dadalhin mo siya sa Calamba?"

"Yes. My latest project wrapped up faster kasi than I thought. So mamaya I'm free na. I was thinking of picking her up around tomorrow morning. Then diretso na kami sa Laguna. Miss na kasi siya nila mama at ng mga kapatid ko doon. Hinahanap. I'll have her back to you guys sa Binondo by the weekend."

He ponders for a few moments, and sighs. "Okay... Make sure wala kang maiiwan sa basic stuff niya ha. Have her back to us by Saturday. And drive safely." It's not like Peyang wasn't already away from him anyway. He'll be with her on the weekend.

"Maingat naman ako magmaneho. And baka sumabay naman daw sa akin si Kuya pauwi."

"Good. Please take care of her. And keep me posted."

"I will. Thank you. Don't worry."

"Siguraduhin mo. Kung hindi, isasahog kita sa sisig."

"You wound me, Joselito." Pepe laughed. "Oo. I promise. I'll be a responsible dad."

"Hmph."

"Have a little faith." You could practically hear the pout from Pepe. "Kamusta ka na ba dyan?"

"Ayos naman. Naka-adjust nako sa sem na ito."

"That's good. Tuloy mo lang. Is there anything you need help with? Wag lang article deadlines."

"Ay, alam ko namang di kita maaasahan dyan, ano. Pina fax ko na pala yung proofreads nung article mo by the way."

"Sige. I'll see to that later." Pepe hummed. "Pero back to the topic. Is there anything I could help you with ba?"

"Hmm. Maybe..." He tapped his stubbled chin. "Baka me kilala kang kailangan mag-board o room?" 

"Need a new roommate?"

"Oo sana. Lam mo na. Extra cash din."

"Sige. I'll send the word out sa kilala kong mga andyan pa sa area nag-aaral or work."

"Thanks. Pero kung wala kang makalap, okay lang din. I'll manage."

"I'll still try. Marami naman akong kakilala. There's bound to be someone."

"Sabagay... Salamat."

"Okay. I'll hang up na. I have to get home and get sleep, if I will pick up the baby early. And kailangan ko pa ata tawagan parents mo." 

"Hoy. Yung article mo muna. Iimpake mo yun, ha!? Sina mama, ako na bahalang kumontak. Asikasuhin mo na lang yung dapat."

"Right, right. Okay. See you soon, Miki. Good night."

"Good night."

  
Well. At least Pepe would spend time with their daughter. As he should. Pepe had started becoming really busy after his novels got published. They were starting to really get some traction. He was also publishing poetry and short stories now. So he was everywhere. It's been almost a month since he was with their child.

After a quick call to inform his parents that Pepe would be taking their daughter to his family, he headed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Thinking about what will transpire the following days. Articles, papers, lectures... And he was supposed to accompany his bestfriend to a 'meeting'. 

It was more of a confrontation, really. So Tonio would be sleeping over tomorrow, as they had their last class together anyway. The place was also just walking distance from his apartment. Tonio's dorm is a commute away from campus.

It's going to be a looooong day and a half.

He was really going to need his sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose accompanies Antonio to a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might like this little nod to a certain real life event. I won't say much. Just read on, and let the kalat commence.

It was the dreaded morning. And he woke up pretty early. 

He was going to rouse Tonio so that they could have breakfast, but to his horror, the futon on the floor next to his bed was empty.

No. Maybe he was just in the bathroom. The kitchen, maybe.

But he searched the apartment, and couldn't find him.

"Taksyapo ka, Antonio!" He cursed, as he rushed to prepare to go out. About ten minutes or less to shower, about five to get dressed. Forgoing combing his hair, and just raking his fingers into them, as he made his way to find his friend.

He hurried outside. And after walking a block or so, he found the man. Jose smirked, as he couldn't help but be amused at the image before him.

Tonio was surprisingly dressed properly. He was half-expecting the man to have ran out with just pambahay on. But he had a proper black, collared shirt and jeans. Shoes, instead of slippers. But, his face was already a tinge red from anger. Clutching a long umbrella in his right hand as if it was a baseball bat. So tightly, his knuckles were going white.

"Hoy, Tunying. Anong tingin mong ginagawa mo dyan?" He approached him, hands in his jean pockets.

"Ano pa ba? Eh di hinahanap ko si Mierdas."

"Paano mong hahanapin, eh mi hindi mo alam ang itsura nun?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Eh di hahanap ako ng may karakas ng pagmumukhang mala Mierdas. Tapos ayun ang kukomprontahin ko. Bubuhusan ko ng tubig, sabay hataw nitong payong."

"Akala ko pa naman kaya ka me dalang payong, kasi maingat ka kahit papaano. Handa sa weather. Props lang palang pang-bambo..." He mused.

"Wag kang makulit, Jose. Tulungan mo na lang ako." Tonio gripped the umbrella tighter.

He sighed in defeat. "Hindi ka talaga papapigil, ano?"

"Hindi! Gago siya eh."

It's true. The article that Diaz released was sure to put a tarnish on La Sol's reputation. But whilst the man was eventually convinced that his statements were false and a defamation, he refused to seize print. Nor retract his statement and publish an apology. The majority of them had just resolved to make sure to do their best and prove the insults wrong. 

But not Antonio Luna. No.

While they were originally here to do a last attempt to convince the stubborn man, this was more of a ruse. The rest of their friends don't know how to convince Tonio anymore to not challenge the man to a fight. So they 'assigned' Antonio to him. He was hoping to distract Antonio long enough that Diaz would be gone from the cafe when they got there. But the plan failed.

"Okay. Puntahan na natin."

"Saan?! Tara." 

"OPS! Ayusin mo muna iyang pagmumukha mo at pupunta na tayo dun. Baka mamaya yung mga kasalubong natin ipadampot ka sa mga tanod. Akalain isa kang sanggano."

"Tsk!"

"Tandaan mo ha, hindi siya pumayag makipag-areglo. Alam ko lang talaga ang tambayan niya. Kaya tayo magbabaka-sakali. Comprendes?"

"Oo na." He straightened from his angry hunch, but he was still a few inches shorter than Jose. Even if he was his elder by about 3 years.

Jose glanced down at him. "Good. Let's go." 

"Paano mo nga ba kakilala iyong kulugong yon ha?" Tonio huffs, and holds his umbrella more normally as they walked on.

"Family friend. Na-meet ko mga dalawang beses sa social gatherings na sinama ako nila Papa. Alam mo naman... Bilang panganay, ako ang tangay." He shrugged."Tapos nabanggit nila mama na baka daw trip ko kaibiganin. Manunulat nga rin kasi. At tutal eh madalas tambay rito sa area ko."

Tonio nodded sullenly as he continued to follow his lead. "San ba tumatambay yan? Panay kaartehang pa-burgis na cafe?"

"Almost on point. Cafe nga. Pero hindi naman kamahalan dun. Okay dun, actually."

"Parang hindi naman, kung tulad niya tumatambay roon!"

"Hoy. Dumadaan din ako dun minsan."

"Mag-iba ka na ng suki mo, kung ganoon."

Jose just sighed and walked on.

They reached the cafe and stood just outside. The place was well-known for affordable meals and coffee. Sometimes Jose drops by to pick up a muffin and a brew. There were couples, groups of students, and a few who were just solo.

"O. Anlapit lang, hindi ba?"

Tonio scanned the place with a glare. "Saan siya dyan?" 

"Yung lalaking mag-isa dun sa smoking area. Na nagbabasa ng magazine at nag-susulat. Tisoy. Nakasalamin."

"PUNYETA!!!" Antonio charged. His face red with fury. 

Some of the customers glanced at him. Diaz, however, was still engrossed in what he was doing.

"Ikaw si Diaz?"

"Yes." The man refused to even look at him and continued writing. "Why? Who are you?"

"MIERDAS!" Tonio spat at him. Grabbing Diaz' complimentary glass of water, and true to his word, pours the contents over the man's head.

The man recoiled in disgust and immediately reached for a napkin. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Ikaw. Ikaw ang problema. Mga Pontio Pilatong tulad mo." Antonio raised the umbrella he had with him. About to hit Diaz.

That's when Jose stepped in. Rushing over and muscling Tonio away from the man.

"Tunying. Tama na. Ako na dito..." He struggled, but kept Tonio away from the man by a few feet.

"Hindi. Tangina, ang tigas ng mukha eh!"

He looked him straight in the eyes and glared at him. 

"Ako na ang bahala."

Antonio glared back at him but shut up.

Jose turned to the man who incurred his bestfriend's wrath. Watching him still not giving a fuck, despite the scandal.

"Mr.Diaz. It seems like you truly aren't open for reconcilliation after all. A shame."

"You call this reconcilliation?"

"A more civil conversation would have been had. But, in the first place, there wouldn't have been a need for us to confront you here. If not because you refused to own up to your, excuse my french, fuck ups." There was no use sugar-coating anything anymore. But he was going to try for at least some semblance of diplomacy. Even just a little bit. "My friend's rage was not unfounded. However, I would like to apologize on my friend's behalf for the water he poured over you. It was not necessary."

"Psh. La Sol, I see." The man scoffed as he dabbed his face and clothes with a napkin. "It's already out there. Published. Read. There is no point. I won't do it."

'Ah, what an asshole.' Jose thought.

"Then forgive me if I retract my statement of apology. Since, I made a mistake." He smiled at the man coldly. "You deserve it after all, Mister Diaz. Good day."

He turned his back on him and grabbed Antonio by the wrist. Carefully dragging the man with him as he went over to the manager of the cafe to apologize for the ruckus. Asking as nicely as he could muster, that they don't call the authorities. And telling them they would leave right away. Thankfully, the management let them off easy. 

Tonio was right. He was going to have to find a new cafe to frequent, from now on.

After that whole fiasco with Diaz, they both felt hungry. Agitation does tend to work one's appetite. They decided to go somewhere for brunch. Tonio was still fuming. But Jose convinced him a meal would get him settled down.

"Ukinam na espasol yun."

"Hay nako. Ke init naman talaga lagi ng ulo mo. Hinayaan na lang kitang sugurin at ayaw mo nang papigil."

"Tumigil naman ako ah. Kahapon. At di ko na nahampas kanina!" Tonio grumbled.

"Eh kasi ayaw ko sabihin kahapon kung asaan. Kaya hindi mo mapuntahan. At hinarang kasi kita kanina."

"Pero pwede naman akong lumabas kahapon kahit na ganun. Pwede rin namang pumiglas pako at sumugod ulit."

"Sabagay." Jose puffed his cheek. 

Tonio let out a hearty laugh.

He may be taller, but was thinner than Antonio. Bordering on lanky, even after having a child. His friend would have easily shoved him away, if he tried. He should probably work out more.

They settled at a tapsihan halfway back to the apartment. They ordered three tapsilogs. One each for themselves, and one to split. 

They were quiet as they waited for their meal. Until the free soup arrived, Tonio watched Jose as he blanched his kubyertos in the scalding broth.

"Miki. May narinig pala ako..."

"Bagong aawayin mo ba yan?"

"Gago, hindi."

"Ah, okay. Eh ano ba yun?"

"Sabi ni Kuya Juan, nabanggit daw ni Pepe sa kanya na kailangan mo ng bagong roommate?"

"Oo. Bakit?"

"Nasisikipan kasi ako dun sa dorm ko ngayon eh." He sighed. "Ang mahal pero apat kami sa kwarto. Mapapaaway lang ako lagi roon."

"Di ba napaaway ka na nga minsan?"

"Bueno. Mas mapapaaway."

That cracked him up. The server gave him an odd look as she set their meals in front of them. He caught himself and settled down.

"So gusto mong lumipat sa apartment ko? Galing ka na naman roon. Maliit lang." Jose started making his sawsawan. Spicy toyo with a lot of calamansi.

"Mas masikip naman sa dorm." Tonio huffed as he put spicy vinegar in a saucer.

"Hmm. Totoo." He nodded as he took a bite of his tapsilog.

"Ano? Ayos lang ba? Pwede bang ako na lang?"

"Sige. Payag ako. Ang renta at utilities hati. Alam mo na naman magkano ang renta ko, at sinamahan mo na akong magbayad minsan." Jose takes another bite of his meal, chewed for a bit and swallowed. Doing a slight glare as he continued. "At huwag kang mag-expect ng yaya ha. Baka ipang-walis ko ng sahig yang bigote mo."

Tonio laughed heartily. 

"Seryoso ako, Antonio." 

"Oo na, Miki."

"Sabihan mo na lang ako kelan ka lilipat. Para rin matulungan kita."

"Hmm. Bigyan mo ako ng tatlong araw." Tonio grinned.

"Tumawag ka na lang."

"Mahal ang payphone. Sa klase o sa La Sol na lang tayo mag-usap kung kelan at anong oras."

"Payphone pala yung sa dorm niyo?"

"Oo. Five pesos din per minute."

"Anacputa..."

"Kita mo na."

"O, siya. Sige."

They continued their meal. Sharing some jokes and some discourse over lectures. When the food was gone, they went back to Jose's apartment to hang out a bit more and so that Tonio would get the stuff he left behind there. They played tapes well into the afternoon, until Tonio decided it was time to go home. Apparently, Tita Laureana wanted him back at their place in Binondo for the weekend.

"Kita na lang tayo, Miki."

They had a quick hug, and a tap on the shoulder.

"Usap na lang tayo ulit sa Monday. Pwede ka rin naman dumaan samin. Asa Binondo lang rin naman ako. Kamustahin mo kami ni Peyang dun."

"Sige. Tignan ko na lang." He nodded.

"Ingat. Wag ka nang mang-hamon sa daan, ah."

Tonio grinned at his jest, before turning to leave.

Jose closed the door, smiling to himself.

So that settles it. A few days from now, Jose has a new roommate. Antonio Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARAN~  
> HEHEHEH.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peak at the Alejandrino y Magdangal household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~!  
> Sorry, I ended up writing and updating two different projects, so this got delayed. I'll be trying to update at least every other day, from now on.  
> ___

Ah, the weekend.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but as soon as his mother welcomed him in their foyer, he had to suck back some tears. His little girl was awake and being carried by her grandmother. Her large, cat-like eyes latched at him. She was reaching with her little hand as he approached them, and he took her in his arms quickly. Planting kisses on her chubby little cheeks. Causing her to giggle.

"Hello, mija."

As he stroked her dark brown hair and stared into her eyes it was almost as if the bulk of his stress melted away. Esperia cooed back and grabbed his nose. Causing him to laugh. She was only a few months old. It was all she could do to respond to him, but it was everything. 

"Looks like she missed you, mi hijo."

"I missed her too, mama." He rubbed his cheek against his daughter's. 

He leaned over to kiss his mother on the cheek in greeting. "Of course, you too mama."

"Aba'y dapat lang. I missed you too, Joselito." His mother gave him a warm smile as she reached and tapped his cheek. 

"Anong oras na po pala siya naihatid ni Pepe kagabi?"

"Late narin. Mga alas dies."

"Hmm..."

"Gusto nga raw hiramin pa nila Teodora. Pero sinabi raw niya huwag, dahil bilin mo iuwi rito."

He puffed a cheek. "Dapat lang. Sa weekends ko na nga lang kasama ng maayos yung bata. Kung gusto po nilang mas madalas kasama si Peyang, si Pepe ang dapat pumaraan pag weekdays."

His mother nodded. "Tama." 

"Where's papa?" He looked around.

"He went out to a meeting with Don Telesforo."

"Oh." He blinked. "Will he be out late?"

"He should be back before dinner."

"Dapat lang ba, 'ma?" He grinned.

"Yes. Dahil ako ang magluluto ngayong gabi." His mom replied. Doña Rosa tilted her chin up a bit, and her natural regality imminent as she did. It made it feel like she was taller than him. Even if he towered over her. "My special Callos is on the menu tonight."

"Naku po. Dapat nga..." He laughed. 

"Sige. Paparoon muna ako kay manang Ditas para makapaghain na ng tanghalian maya-maya." 

"Sige po, mama." Jose uses his daughter's little hand to wave at his mother. To which, his mother waved back, before heading towards the kitchen.

He was looking forward to dinner. He really missed food that wasn't made by his own hand, or store-bought.

"KUYAAAAA!" Joaquin ran toward him. His little brother was going to tackle him, but skidded to a halt, when he saw that his kuya was holding his niece. 

"Oops." He giggled.

"Hola, Waki." He reached to ruffle his hair.

"Heheh. Hi kuya." Joaquin grinned. "Buti nakauwi ka."

"May isa nga akong klase kaninang umaga. Dumiretso nako rito pagkatapos." He shifted his stance to balance his daughter in his arms better. Peyang was occupied with playing on one of the buttons of his shirt.

"Yikes. Hirap naman talaga niyang college life, ano?"

"Ganun talaga." He laughed. "Binubwisit mo nanaman ba si Manolito?"

"Ako? Mambubwisit? Hindi ah!" Joaquin tried to make an innocent face. It would have worked, if Jose didn't know him well enough.

"Anong hindi. Eh kanina lang nahuli kitang sinosoli yung t-shirt na hinahanap ko last week pa." Manuel huffed as he made his way downstairs.

"Sinosoli na nga di ba? Anu pa bang problema mo doon?" Joaquin puffed his cheeks.

"Kasi kailangan ko yun last week. May date ako. Panira ka ng porma." Manuel muttered sullenly.

Jose couldn't help but laugh loudly. 

"Hi Kuya." Manuel approached him and they exchanged a fist bump, before he leaned in to tickle his niece under the chin as a hello. "Hello batang maganda."

Peyang gave her uncle a little smile and a tap on the cheek. "Buti pa itong si Peyang. Di makulit."

"'Di bale Manonong, pag tagal sa'yo na yung mga t-shirt ko. Dadami options mong pang-date. Malapit na naman kita matangkaran eh."

That earned him a hit on the head from Manuel. 

"ARAY!!!" Joaquin rubbed his head. "Bakit kailangan manakit?!" 

Jose shook his head and just looked on as he rocked Peyang in his arms.

It's true. Manuel had the thicker build among the three of them gathered here. But Joaquin, at 13, was already just an inch away from being the same height as him. A few years time, and Joaquin would probably be taller than Jose too. Probably.

"Bahala muna kayo dyan. Aakyat ko muna itong pamangkin niyo. Iaakyat ko narin gamit ko sa kwarto." Jose rolled his eyes at them as he picked up his backpack and slung it on his shoulder.

Esperia let out a little squeal as her uncles made funny faces at her before they were out of view.

He settled Peyang on his bed, surrounded by pillows, so she won't fall off. The baby has started crawling the past month, so he had to move quickly. He could have taken her to the nursery first, but he wanted as much time with her as he could have.

He just finished changing from his uniform, when he heard a knock on the door. 

"Sige. Tuloy." 

Julita opens the door and goes in. "Sabi na nga ba tangay mo dito yung bata eh. Clingy mo talaga."

"Wag kang magulo. Miss ko yung anak ko eh." He scoffed as he sat on his bed.

"Mmm. Sabagay... Malaki ka na nga, clingy parin si mama sa'yo."

"Hindi lang naman sa akin. Grabe."

"Pero, tama ako. Clingy parin."

"Oo naaa." Jose goes over to check if Peyang needs a diaper change, but she was fine. She barely paid him any mind as she fiddled with the end of a pillow.

"Pinapatawag ka ni mama kasi kakain na."

"Ah, sige. Susunod nako."

"No, kuya. Pronto. Iwan mo muna sa nursery si Peyang. She'll be fine." Juli may be the second eldest, but she acts like she is the panganay most of the time. Sometimes a little too bossy, for his liking.

He sighed as he resigned. "Okay, okay."

Lunch was a loud affair. Their dad was still out, but the whole brood was there. Julita, Manuel, Joaquin, Anselmo, Anita, Remedios, and little Pastor. 

Their youngest was only 5. Born when he and Juli were still in highschool. The thought made Jose think that if he was foolish enough during that time, Pastor would be young enough to be his son. He shook his head and continued to tuck into his food. Some ginataang gulay and fried tilapia. 

Lunch fare was usually simple at their house. As simple as his mother's standards would allow, at least. The more decadent viands were usually reserved for dinner, or Sundays.

"Sayang kuya wala ka nung isang araw. Nagluto si mama ng pancit." Ansel jeered.

He looked at his mother accusingly. "Mama naman. Hindi niyo po ako pinadalhan?"

"Inubos ng mga kapatid mo eh." His mom replied with a shrug.

"Grabe." Jose muttered, with a hurt look on his face.

"Hayaan mo na. Magluluto ako ulit bukas, para sa'yo."

"Yak, spoiled." Juli teased.

"Che." Jose rolled his eyes.

"Sungit, 'ba. Nahahawa na yata sa bespren niya." 

"Ah, si Antonio. Kamusta na nga pala iyong batang yon?" His mom interjected.

"Okay naman, ma. Muntik nanamang mapaaway nung nakaraan." He chuckled.

"Sino namang kaaway nanaman nun?" Manuel butted in.

"Napikon kasi dun sa isang sinisiraan yung dyaryo namin. Ayun."

"Hindi ba pikon naman lagi yun?" Juli raised an eyebrow.

"Valid naman kung bakit siya pikon ngayon." Jose sighed. "Ang mali lang naman yung balak niya pang hamunin ng away."

"Napakalma mo naman ba, hijo?" His mom inquired, a brow up.

"Opo, mama. Pero malabong magkaayos pa sila nung kaaway niya. Matigas din ang ulo eh."

"I see... Hayaan mo na lang. Wag ka nang makiramay sa away nila."

"Yes, mama." He couldn't tell her that he already did. "Ah! Baka nga po pala dumaan si Tunying dito bukas."

"Bakit, kuya? Aakyat ng ligaw?" Manuel jested.

"Gago, hindi." Jose rebutted.

"Language." 

"Sorry, mama." Jose sighed. "Hindi po. Sabay na kasi kami babalik dun sa apartment. Siya po nakuha kong bagong roommate."

His mother paused and looked at him for a few moments. Making him nervous. "Dadaan kamo muna dito, bago kayo tumuloy?"

"Opo, mama..."

"Maigi. Para rin makamusta ko siya." His mother gave him a smile. He knew that one. 

He's in trouble. Tunying should probably be given a heads up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___  
> This wasn't originally going to be chapter 3, but somehow I couldn't drop it. Ahahaha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don Mariano and Doña Rosa have some concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant to show how young Jose still is, and a glimpse of how being a young dad had affected his life.  
> ___

After that exchange with his mother during lunchtime, Jose decided to call Tonio as soon as he reached the nursery. The handset there was wireless, so he could multi-task. Tucking the thing with his shoulder so it would be secure against his ear and cheek. He was preparing some formula for his daughter as he waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A lady whose voice he's been familiar with, greeted him.

"Hello. Ate Numeng. Si Jose po ito."

"Aling Jose?"

Jose covered the receiver and sighed. He couldn't blame her. There were a lot of Joses in their circle. 

"Alejandrino po."

"Miki? O, napatawag ka." Numeriana Luna greeted him.

"Opo. Gusto ko lang po sana makausap si Tunying."

"Sige, saglit. Tatawagin ko."

"Salamat po." He secures the cap of the feeding bottle, before shaking it. Making sure every bit of milk powder was dissolved. He carefully gave Peyang the bottle, and secured it's place with a pillow. And that's when he heard the other line get picked up.

"O. Jose. May problema ba?"

"Normally, sagot ko dyan 'kailangan ba may problema agad'. Pero ngayon, oo eh." He took a seat beside his daughter's bassinet.

"O? Huwag mong sabihing hindi ka pinayagan kumuha ng roommate?"

"Hindi sa ganun... Pero tingin ko babalaan tayo nila mama bukas. Alam mo naman kasi..." He sighed as he stroked his daughter's hair.

He was expecting laughter and reassurance, but Tonio was silent for a few moments.

Jose was getting worried. "Tunying?"

"Ah...pasensya na." Tonio cleared his throat. "Sige. Salamat sa abiso. Sisiguraduhing ko namang tama ang mga sagot ko bukas, kung may intriga man." 

He nodded, even if Tonio couldn't see him. "Maraming salamat."

"Huwag ka nang mag-alala. Hindi naman siguro tayo magigisa." Tonio laughed. "Sa lunes ko na dadalhin yung mga gamit ko galing dorm. Nakaimpake narin ako ng kaunti ng iba kong gamit dito, pero hindi naman marami. Baka kasi pag dinamihan ko ang dala, mamuti na lahat ng buhok ni Mama. Akalain mag-lalayas na ako."

"Dios mio..." Jose laughed. "Nakapag-paalam ka na naman ba ng maayos?"

"Oo. Pumayag naman sina mama agad. Kasi matagal na naman daw akong nagrereklamo doon sa dorm ko. May mga habilin din."

"Let me guess. Na wag mo raw akong peperwisyohin masyado?"

That caused a fit for Tonio. "Parang ganoon nga."

"Tama naman sila eh."

"Oo na..." He could practically hear Tonio rolling his eyes.

"O siya. Kita na lang tayo bukas. Anong oras ka ba darating?"

"Baka alas otso o kaya eh alas otso y media? Maghahapunan muna ako rito samin."

"Sige. Baka tapos narin kami niyan. Pero malamang niyan ipapahatid na tayo nila Mama kay Mang Sarino."

"Nakupo. Nakakahiya naman iyon. Pwede namang mag-taxi na lang tayo."

"Ikaw bahalang kumontra kanila Mama, sige."

"Miki naman."

"Mismo..." Jose chuckled.

"O siya. Bukas na lang, ano?"

"Oo. Yung sa Lunes, pag-usapan na lang natin ulit para matulungan kita. Bukas ha. Ingat ka."

"Ingat sila sa akin."

Jose smiled and shook his head. "Sige na nga. Bye."

"Bye." 

With that, Jose concentrates with feeding his daughter and putting her into an afternoon slumber.

__________________

That Sunday, Antonio arrived minutes shy of 8:30 in the evening. The household had already wrapped up dinner, and most of the Alejandrino children were upstairs. When Tonio arrived, they invited him into the sitting room.

In the lavishly decorated room, sat the four of them. Jose, his parents, and their guest Antonio. Tea, coffee, and some sweets were laid out. Jose immediately grabbed a cookie as soon as he was seated. He was nervous and he needed a distraction. A snack was always good. 

"Naghapunan ka na ba, hijo?" Doñ Rosa inquired.

"Ah, opo. Ayaw po ako paalisin ni Mama kanina hangga't hindi." Tonio smiled at her.

"Uminom at manginain ka lang rin, hijo. Pang-himagas." Don Mariano offered. Always the gracious host.

"Sige po." Antonio, wanting to be polite, poured himself some coffee and sipped.

The Alejandrino matiarch nodded. "Bueno. Kumusta na nga pala ang pag-aaral mo, Antonio?"

"Maayos naman po, Tita. Kaunting tiis lang po, makakatapos rin at maaabot rin ang lisensya. Nakakapagod ho ang duty, pero kakayanin." 

Rosa and Mariano looked at each other. 

"Mabuti at masipag ka." Don Mariano commented. 

"Mukhang sakto lang naman po sa kailangan." Tonio laughed a little. 

Jose could almost touch the tension in the air. He envies that Antonio could still manage to laugh.

"Hindi mo naman siguro pahihirapan ang anak namin, ano? Hindi purki't abala ka'y dapat si Joselito ang sasalo ng lahat ng gawaing bahay." Doña Rosa looked Tonio straight in the eyes.

That got Tonio to sit straighter. "Wala naman po akong balak na magkaganoon."

"Siguraduhin mo lang sana. Dahil kailangan din mag-aral maigi ni Joselito." Don Mariano added.

"It's not that we're threatening you, hijo. Ayaw lang namin na sasamahan mo siyang umupa just out of pure convenience. We only expect you to pull your own weight." Doña Rosa continued.

"Naiintindihan ko naman po." 

"One more thing." 

Oh god... There was more? Jose had to bite his tongue, in order to not interrupt.

Don Mariano smiled. "No monkey business."

Jose choked on air. "Papa..."

His mother looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Making him wince. "That goes for both of you."

Jose looked at Antonio apologetically. Tonio smiled at him, before turning back to his parents.

"Huwag po kayong mag-alala, wala naman po sa plano iyan. Hindi rin ho iyan kasama sa dahilan ng pag-lipat ko... Magkaibigan lang naman po kami ni Jose."

"I promise po. I won't be careless. Lesson learned na po ako..."

"We mean well. Basta eh mag-aral muna kayong maigi, ha?"

"Opo." Jose and Antonio answered in unison. Making the two of them laugh a little. The tension being eased.

Jose's parents shared a look, before his mother turned to them again. "Pagtitiwalaan namin kayo. Bilang mga magulang, nagpapaalala lamang kami."

The two young men nodded.

"Alright. Yun lang naman. Gagabihin na kayo masyado pag pinahaba pa natin ito." Don Mariano did a singular clap. "Ipahahatid na namin kayo ke Mang Sarino, huwag kayong mag-alala. Para din mapabilis kayo at sigurado kaming makakauwi kayo ng maayos."

"Salamat po." Tonio replied.

"You guys can keep snacking here while Mang Sarino gets the car ready." Don Mariano announced as he got up. Clapping Antonio on the shoulder, then ruffling Jose's hair as he passed them.

"Ah. Ma, Pa... Aakyat na lang muna siguro ako to get Peyang? Gising pa eh..."

Rosa smiled at him. "Go ahead, anak. I'm asking Manang Ditas to pack you guys some food anyway. There's time."

"Thank you po."

"Sige... Maiwan na namin kayo. Excuse us." 

As soon as his parents left the room, Jose turned to Tonio. "Pasensya ka na, ha?"

"Naabisuhan mo naman ako eh. Ganyan rin naman sila Mama. Pati nga sina kuya."

"Libre na lang kita lunch bukas, before our class." 

"Sige. Pero bukas lang, ha? Sabi ko sa parents mo 'di ako aabuso sa'yo. Malintikan pako."

"Ambait mo naman, Tunying. Parang 'di ikaw." Jose teased.

"Tarantado." Tonio scowled at him.

"Yun. Ayan ang kilala kong Tunying." Jose laughed. "Saglit lang ha? Kunin ko lang si Peyang.

"Sige. Miss ko narin yung anak mo eh."

He and Antonio spent some time having more snacks as they played with his daughter. Tonio seemed okay with handling kids. Even if he couldn't hold back on commenting, "Mabuti mas kamukha mo yung bata kesa si Pepe, ano?" That earned him a whack of a pillow on the head. Causing Esperia to giggle.

His daughter seemed to like Tonio as much. Even going as far as grabbing at his stubbly chin.

When it was time to go, they found themselves laden with so much food, they'd probably be able to save on dinner for a week. 

Jose lingered a little bit as he said goodbye to his daughter. Kissing her on the forehead, one more time. "Uuwi ulit si Papa as soon as he can, okay, mija? I love you." 

Peyang wasn't crying. But her eyes seemed to plead. His sister Juli held his daughter's hand up to wave goodbye. 

Leaving his child was never easy. But hey, there was always next weekend. And maybe he won't be as lonely waiting out the weekdays anymore. He's got new company in his apartment, after all.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___  
> Will be picking up the pace from here. Some domestic AlejLuna, coming your way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tunying and Miki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stache bros are here to conquer. Half chz.  
> ___

So Jose has a new roommate.

It's been weeks, and Tunying was not as horrible to co-habit with as one would think.

They've always been close, somehow. Most people kid it's because they both always look like they were going to clock somebody.

For the most part, it was because they ran the same circles. Even if Tonio was a little older than him. 

They were both born in Binondo. Have roots in the north. Him in Pampanga, and Antonio in Ilocos and La Union. They also had a few classes together. While he takes up chemical engineering, Antonio was continuing his pharmaceuticals studies into medicine. With goals to be a licensed doctor. 

They also both write for La Solidaridad. A small publication first established by current and former Tomasinos and Atenistas, but eventually opened it's doors to other writers as well. Mostly young collegiates. It operates from a small office, that serves as their newsroom, at Laong-Laan. Headed by Professor Marcelo Del Pilar, assisted by Graciano Jaena. Pepe is also one of the founders, and still contributes pieces at least once a month for his column.

They shared a lot of interests outside that, too. Like food and music. Tonio was more adept with the guitar, while Jose was more comfortable with the piano or drums. 

All that aside, Jose thought it was actually nice to see a more calm and domestic side of the man.

Sure. Sometimes Tonio forgets his towel lying around the house. Or forgets to wash his plate. But it's only usually when he's zombie mode from duty. It's not all that bad. All in all, he was proving to be a pretty good companion.

_____

One night he came back with a bunch of siopao from a hole in the wall dimsum place around España. He apparently had a meeting near there, and picked up some food along the way. 

Jose was relieved because he actually had a long day and was just planning to make something quick for the sake of just having something to sate his hunger.

"Mabuti pala naabutan kong hindi ka pa nakakapagluto."

"Oo nga eh. Kababalik ko lang din. Mag-uumpisa pa lang dapat."

Tonio laughed. His usual booming one. "Buti pala nagmadali akong umuwi. Kung hindi, baka nag-instant ka nanaman." 

"Gago." Really, he thought. Was he really that predictable that Tonio would rush home to just prevent that decision?

"Totoo naman, hindi ba?" He jeered, then nodded at the small crate where they kept their stock of noodles. "Mag-sasalang ka na nga yata ng tubig eh." 

"Oo na." He rolled his eyes as he got busy getting plates and placemats. "Kamusta naman meeting mo?"

"Ayos naman." He sighed. "Nakakasira ng bait gumawa ng group papers."

"May ikababaliw ka pa pala?" Jose jested as he set the table.

"Gago. Stress kasi, di ba? Kaunti na lang pa thesis na kami." Tonio huffed as he started taking the food out of it's packaging.

"Mararanasan ko rin yan..."

"Tama. Subukan mo itong ginagawa namin me kasabay pang duty. Ukinam na mga professor yan."

Jose laughed. He did pity the man. Some days, he was just exhausted. So much, that he didn't even have the energy to be his usual grumpy self. Today, he's in that odd middle-ground.

"Konti na lang naman mairaraos mo rin yan." Jose took a seat on the corner of the table beside Tonio.

"Nako. Mga dalawang taon pa. Baka nga maunahan mo pa ako." Tonio grumpily replied before grabbing a siopao.

"Me board din ako. Siguro mga sabay naman."

"Sana nga. Ayokong umulit ng kuha ng lisensya. Isahan lang dapat."

Jose shook his head as he grabbed a siopao for himself. Choosing a bola-bola variant. "Sino bang me gusto ng ganun?! Susme." 

"Tama. Kaya hindi ako pwedeng bumagsak." Tonio grumbles before taking a bite of his food.

"Kung ganun, sundin mo yung payo ko at wag ka nang masyado umalma dun sa isang Prof."

"Eh ukinam naman kasing prof yun eh-"

"Napakababaw na bagay, Antonio. Hayaan mo na."

"..." He was muttering what seem to be a string of curses under his breath, before settling. Once he was done, he sighed and shook his head. "Susubukan ko."

"Dapat." He looked at him sternly. "Sa ganyan naman talaga mag-uumpisa ang lahat ng progress, 'di ba?"

Tonio met him in the eyes, then sighed. "Tama ka."

"Bueno." Jose smiled brightly at him.

Tonio laughed and they went back to their meal.

_____

Later that week...

"Jose."

Jose looked at him as he sipped his afternoon coffee. "Hmm?" 

"May gusto akong itanong..."

"Ano naman yun?" He replied. 

His roommate had been a bit quiet this afternoon. Sure, they only had some radio on, and he was doing some proofreads. And Tonio was just trying to organize his notes. But, usually one of them would be humming along to a song, or quipping a joke here and there. Tonight, he seemed distracted...

"Tungkol sana sa inyo ni Pepe."

"Oh..." Jose tensed a little and set his mug down. He was expecting his friend needed help with something. But not that. "Sige... Anong gusto mong malaman?"

Tonio sighed. He looked like he was making a real effort to mince his words carefully. It made Jose more nervous where this conversation was going.

"Alam naming lahat na may anak kayong dalawa. Ninong pa nga ang ilan sa amin. Pero malabo rin kasi sa amin kung ano ba talagang namagitan sa inyo."

"Ah..." He blinked. "Ayun ba?"

"Hindi mo naman kailangan sagutin kung ayaw mo. Kung sagutin mo naman din, wala naman ako balak ipagsabi, kung yon ang inaalala mo."

Jose laughed a bit and shook his head. "Hindi ko naman ayaw sagutin. Hindi ko lang din alam paano ko sasagutin agad."

"Ganoon ba ka-complicado?" Tonio raised an eyebrow.

"Wala parin din kasi talagang nagtanong ng maayos kung hindi ikaw." Jose gave him a sheepish smile.

"Talaga?" Tonio found that odd. Their friends were usually nosy. 

"Ganun na nga..." Jose toyed with his teaspoon. "Napapaisip din ako ngayon... Mag-iiba kaya ang tingin mo sa akin?"

"Bakit hindi mo subukan?"

"Bueno..." Jose took a deep breath.

He went on to tell Antonio that it started with harmless flirting. Until one day they just caught themselves making out. Then, they decided to maybe just keep going like that and see how it goes. He can't exactly say they were truly in love, or that it was a fling but...

"It was just what it was. I mean...we cared about each other." Jose sighed. "Then he started getting busy with his writing. I was busy with school. We were kind of growing apart in our...thing. Somehow what we had didn't fit anymore. Kaya ayun. Tinigil na namin." 

He made a show of poking what little was left of his belly. "Pero ayun. Hindi namin alam nag-bunga pala..."

Tonio sighed then nodded. "Ibig sabihin wala na talaga kayo bago mo nalaman na nag-dadalang tao ka na?"

"Ganun na nga..." He sighed.

"Hindi niyo naisipang mag-balikan?"

"Para sa bata?" He shook his head. "Walang point. Kaya naman naming magpaka tatay pareho ng hindi kami eh. Bakit mo ipipilit yung tapos na? Ilang buwan narin naman kaming hiwalay nung nalaman ko. Di ba akala nga natin tumataba lang ako at nagse-stress eat ng chocolates? Tapos yun na pala yun."

"Oo nga. Sabi mo nga, kung hindi pa sumama pakiramdam mo at nagpatingin ka, hindi mo pa malalaman. Tapos napansin din namin nila Selong na may nagbago sa alimyon mo. Akala naman namin kung ano lang. Na baka papalapit lang yung rut cycle mo."

"Tapos baby na pala, ano?" Jose laughed and shook his head. 

He leaned over to get his mug of coffee. Wincing a litte as he sipped and found out that it's gone cold. "Pero ayun na nga... Ganun lang ang storya namin ni Pepe."

Tonio was quiet for a few moments. Making Jose a little nervous again. 

He was watching as the other man's eyebrows furrowed. How his mouth twisted and pursed. Like he was trying to process everything and coming to a bad conclusion.

"Eh kung ayun pala ang nangyari, bakit mo inisip kung magbabago ang tingin ko sa iyo?" His friend glared at him a bit.

"Ewan ko..." Jose was caught off-guard. He blinked as he stared back, then his cheeks reddened a bit. "N-Nakakahiya rin kasi kahit papaano. Parang naglandian lang talaga kami. Tapos nadisgrasya pa..."

"Magbabago lang ang tingin ko sa'yo sa nangyari, kung may isang bagay ka pang ginawa eh."

"Ano yun?" He paled.

"Tipong kung hindi pala kay Pepe yung bata, tapos pinaako mo."

"HOY. Gago! Hindi naman ako ganun." Jose glared at him.

Tonio smacked him on the head. "Alam ko, duldog! Kaya nga hindi kita hinuhusgahan. Pwera na lang eh kung may kababalaghan pa dyan na hindi ko alam..."

"Wala. Ganun lang ka-simple yung sa amin. Simpleng magulo."

"O... Eh di walang dapat ika-bago ang tingin ko sa iyo. Ikaw parin yung Jose na kilala ko. Yun nga lang eh hindi ka na 'inosente', at may anak ka na."

"Kung kayo ba naman mga kaibigan ko, wala talagang pagiging 'inosente' na matitira sa akin." Jose scowled.

Tonio poked his cheek. "Tama ka naman." 

"Hoy!!! Bakit may pag-dutdot?!"

"Para wag ka nang sumimangot."

"Hmph." Jose puffed his cheeks. 

Tonio poked his cheek again to deflate it. "Tama na yan."

"Bahala ka nga dyan." 

Jose felt his face go red, so he grabbed his mug and got up. Heading to the kitchen to add fresh, hot coffee to the cold dregs of his previous serving. All he could hear is Tonio laughing at him as he went his way. 

He muttered under his breath, as he stirred some sugar into his coffee. "Stupid Tunying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___  
> Took me a while because I kept forgetting I haven't uploaded this yet. Oops.
> 
> Duldog - Ilocano - (n.) stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A page from La Solidaridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I offer you...kalat.

It was another deadline. With emphasis on DEAD. 

Most of the writers of La Sol are deprived of sleep and rest. But they had to take the manuscripts to the publishers in two days from now.

"Hmm..." Graciano frowned at the computer.

"Is anything wrong?" Joma asked in concern.

"May naaamoy ako." Graciano mused as he typed away.

"Gago. Maligo ka kasi." Selong scoffed.

"Excuse me, dear Potchi. Naligo ako today." 

"...Today." Felix paled as he stopped mid-way of going back to his table. Shaking his head in disdain.

Domeng was shaking his head too. "Na-confirm. Hindi nga talaga siya araw-araw maligo."

"Hindi kaya high ka lang sa fumes nung photocopy machine? Ang tagal mo dun kanina eh." Naning joked.

"Hindi naman." Jaena tapped his chin. "Hmm... Okay. Maybe a little bit."

"Baka naman nag-sayang ka nanaman ng papel ha? No one needs those obscene things you call your 'personalized stationery'." Selong reprimanded.

"You have to improve your taste in art, mi amigos. I-" 

Joma was heard laughing, but the laughter dissolved to some coughing soon after. Causing Jaena to be distracted for a moment, a flicker of seriousness on his face as he slid over a tin of losenges to his friend. 

Selong rolled his eyes. "Art-art ka dyan. Baka hatawin ka ni Juan ng brush mamaya, makita mo."

"He better hit hard then." Jaena grinned.

"Kingki, amputcha." Selong snorted.

"Pero, okay. I'm curious. Ano ba nga ba yang naaamoy mo?" Naning inquired.

"I'm glad you asked!" Jaena clapped once and turned his chair. "Something really interesting caught my attention lately..."

Selong actually bothered to pause editing for a bit, to pay attention. The rest were also lending an ear.

"There's something different. Something new." Jaena grinned. "I'm deducing na... Mukhang bagay pala ang potato chips sa pancit."

"What."

"Gago kumain ka nga ng may sustansya. Tama na kaka sardinas mo." Selong tossed a ball of crumpled sticky note at his head.

"Ah, my dear sweet friend. You will be enlightened soon enough." He glanced at the wall clock. "I'll give you guys about an hour or so. I have faith in you."

Joma pops another losenge in his mouth, before calling Jaena over. "Chano?" 

"Yes?"

Joma leaned over to Jaena and whispered. Causing Graciano to smile from ear to ear.

"Yes! Thank you! I'm glad someone gets me." He swiveled in his chair, happily.

Selong shook his head. "Hay nako, Gracie. He's probably the only one who ever will."

"And I wouldn't trade it for the world." Jaena grinned cheekily.

Joma just shook his head and smiled. Making a move to grab his mug and head to the corner they designated as their pantry.

The door opens. 

Jose and Antonio walk in. With some take-out bags in tow. 

"Hay... Nakarating rin!" Jose sighed.

"Aawayin ko na sana yung Prof eh." Tonio huffed.

"Magtigil ka nga. Hindi naman siya gaanong nag-overtime. Wala naman din kasi siya next week kaya me mga inassign na lang."

"Dapat pinlano niya na yung dun sa normal na oras ng lecture niya." 

"It was merely 20 minutes overtime, Tunying."

"20 minutes na nakabalik na tayo dapat ng bahay para magbihis, at dapat andito na tayo sa La Sol."

"I-merienda mo na lang yan, Tunying. Gutom lang yan." Jose shook his head.

Jose turned to the others. "Ah, guys. Me dala pala kaming pansit. Chaka tinapay at palaman narin. Kuha na lang kayo kung hindi pa kayo nagme merienda. Lalapag ko na lang dun sa pantry."

"Pansit talaga?" Selong laughed. "Miki ka nga."

"Shaddap, Mang Potchi." Jose gave Selong the finger.

"Hayaan mo na. Malamang yan pa lang nga magiging kain mo ng may gulay ngayong linggo." Naning chided him. 

Selong blinked. "Hmm."

Naning squinted at him. "Hindi mo maalala kung tama nga yun o hindi?"

Selong just shrugged. 

"Ikaw daw kasi umalala para sa kanya." Domeng jested. 

"Naning, Doms, Kuya Felix, Kuya Jomski, Gracie. Kain na kayo rito." Jose called out. "Bahala yang si Manong Potchi kung ayaw niya."

"Si Pringles muna pakainin mo, Miki. Ang init nanaman ng ulo. Baka kumalma ng kaunti." Graciano mused.

"Ay nako..." Jose rolled his eyes. "Kumain na. Kumalma na yan ng lagay na yan."

"Ayun lang..." Domeng cackled.

Jose and Antonio went to the pantry and set down the food. 

"Mauna nako sa pwesto ko. Me hahabulin pakong article."

"Okay. Gusto mo ba ng kape? Magtitimpla ako."

"Sige. Pasabay narin ako... Yung timpla mo narin gawin mo doon sakin, para matapang." 

"Alright. Dalhin ko na lang sa'yo."

Tonio nodded, left and went to his table.

Moments later, Jose came over to Antonio's desk with two mugs. One in each hand. 

"O. Kape mo..."

Tonio stops writing for a bit to accept the coffee. Smiling at Jose as he took it from him. "Salamat..." 

"No problem." Jose smiled back. He turned and walked over to Selong while sipping his own drink. 

"O, Miki. Anong kailangan...?"

"Kuya Selong. Kelan daw darating si Pepe?" 

"Sabi niya sa akin ikaw na lang daw tatawagan o ipe-page niya kung kelan."

Jose frowned and took out his black and purple pager. Browsing through the inbox. "Wala pang bagong message. Hmm... Sabagay. Ang alam ko rin me event yun kanina."

"Kung ganun nga, malamang yan baka bukas pa nga talaga." Selong grumbled. "Paki follow-up mo nga. Na proof mo na naman yung kanya, ano?"

"Oo. Revision niya na lang. Chaka yung isang feature niya sa isang event na inattendan niya nung nakaraan."

"Bulabugin niyo na yan ngayon pa lang. Baka nakalimot nanaman si mokong kung anong araw na." Tonio yelled over.

Jose sighed. "Sige. Ime-message ko na ulit. Pag 'di sumagot, tatawagan ko maya-maya. Kailangan pumunta na talaga siya dito bukas." 

"Hindi mo naman dapat gawin yan. Dapat kusa niya yan dito."

"Kilala mo naman yun. Kailangan talaga papaalalahanan." Jose shrugged. 

"Madapa sana yan papunta rito."

"Gago..."

Tonio just scoffed at that.

Selong just shook his head. "Sige, Miki. Ikaw na kumulit ke Pepe at marami pakong queue. Itong si Gracie rin hinihintay ko pa dalawang revisions niya. Kailangan Sunday morning tapos na tayong lahat. Nile-layout narin ni Felix bawat natatapos natin."

"I'm working on it." Graciano interjected.

"Oo. At bilisan mo na dyan."

"You can't rush art, amigo!"

"You can, when we have a deadline for it. Chop-chop, bago kita chop-chopin." He nodded at Jose again. "Sige na. Alam ko rin inaayos mo pa yung revisions ko sa'yo."

"Okay. I'm on it." He paused. "Ah. Selong. One more thing. Kaya rin pala ako lumapit..."

"May problema ba?" 

"Medyo. Baka kasi maaga ako umalis ngayon at late nako makakabalik bukas. Okay lang?" 

"Sige basta eh babalik ka, lalo kung may hindi ka pa natapos." 

"Alright." Jose sighed in relief. "Kung hindi kaya, baka dalhin ko na lang si Peyang dito bukas."

"Ikaw ang bahala. Basta ba eh hindi mahihirapan yung bata dito sa office." 

"Thank you." 

Jose went over to his desk adjacent to Antonio's. Taking his seat and going at his pager.

"Huwag kang mag-alala. Kung kailangan talagang dalhin mo na lang si Peyang dito, tutulungan ka namin."

Jose looked up from his pager. "I know... Pero kaya ko na naman yung anak ko. Ginagawa ko na naman din ito nung pabalik nako ng uni."

"Oo nga. Pero andito na yung tulong. Wag ka nang umangal."

"Kaya ko naman nga."

"Wala namang nag-sabing hindi mo kaya. Pero hindi mo naman kailangan gawin lahat mag-isa." 

Jose raised an eyebrow at him. Causing Tonio to stop mid-way of drinking his coffee. 

". . ." He sighed and poked Jose on the cheek. "Nandito naman kaming lahat. Maraming tutulong sa iyo rito. Ano pang kaibigan mo kami, hindi ba?"

"Fine. Pero tama na yang kakadutdot mo, bago pa kita saksakin ng lapis." Jose couldn't argue with him anymore, so he just sulkily drank his coffee. 

Tonio barked out a laugh and flicked at his cheek. 

"Taksyapo-" Jose cursed. "Hoy. Muntik nang matapon yung kape. Tama na sabi!"

"Pitik yun. Hindi dutdot." Tonio sneered at him. "Magsulat ka na lang dyan." 

"Potato chips at pancit." Selong shook his head and looked over at Graciano. "Mukhang tama nga yung sinasuggest mo kanina."

"Oh dear friend. Why would you ever doubt me?" Graciano laughed.

"I can make a whole list, Gracie." 

"And we can all add to it." Domeng nodded. 

"And we all have a deadline we should be writing, above that priority." Naning clapped. "Sulat na ulit. Mamayang merienda na yan." 

"Then let's all have merienda! Kailangan din natin ng break. Sayang rin yung dala nung bagong combo."

Joma nodded. "Sabagay. Habang mainit-init parin siguro yung pagkain"

"Exactly. Like this new development, yes?" Graciano chuckled.

"Sige na nga." Selong cursed. "Guys. Break time muna."

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit this to be shorter. Hahahah.  
> I just yeeted some stuff to other chapters.
> 
> Thank you to those still keeping tabs on this. It's a bit on the slow-burn side. But I hope you'll stick around as this pot brews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just roommate things. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I thought I already uploaded this before I got swallowed by RL shit. Ang kalat.  
> I'll sweep my self out.

They actually managed to survive that DEADline weekend at La Sol. 

Jose had to resort to bringing Peyang with him. So that he could spend time with her as he helped with the editing. He was grateful his daughter was such a well-behaved baby. And it was a good thing that he was also able to reach Pepe and got him to come into the office. 

Not that it was the original intent, but having their daughter in the office was good help in coaxing Pepe come over to work. Because it was better off that Pepe was there and they could immediately edit and secure his articles. And hey. The guy should spend any opportunity he had to be with his daughter, right?

Everything went as smoothly as it could have.

But... Out of the frying pan, and into the fire.

After that rough weekend, he and Antonio found themselves swamped with schoolwork. They were pretty sure they left their remaining braincells at La Sol, and that they died there. 

They ended up huddling over at the table in the dining room to do their schoolwork. Eating their simple dinner while they're nose-deep into their books and notes. However, it seems both of them were really burnt out. It had been a slow, slow day.

"Punyeta... Hindi na yata ako matatapos dito." Tonio grumbled. "Nalilito na ako."

"Kaya yan." Jose mused, before turning to him. "Patingin nga." 

Tonio shrugged and gestured at his paper. Jose moved his chair a bit to have better look. Squinting over the numbers, lines and signs. 

He noticed lately, that Jose had been needing to squint harder and look into things closer. His friend probably needs to get his eyes checked. He made a mental note to chide the man about it later.

"Hmmm..." Jose leaned over to point at an equation. "Ito o. Tatlong ano yung nakalagay. Kaya kanina ka pa umiikot dun sa computations mo, kasi dun sa isa-"

Tonio tensed as he got closer. And shoved him off roughly. "Oo na. Oo na."

"I was just helping you out." Jose glared at him. "Bakit parang inis ka?"

"Makulit ka kasi masyado! Tapos eh, didikit-dikit ka pa."

He saw Jose's face contort in a brief expression of anger. Dissolving to plain annoyance. 

"Tinuturo ko lang naman aling compounds yung na-bulilyaso mo para umusad ka na dyan." Jose huffed. 

"Intindihin mo na lang yung kailangan mong intindihin dyan, Miki." 

"I'm actually done. Kaya nga tinutulungan na kita." Jose stacked his notes and books. "Pero, sige. Bahala ka. Hindi na kita kukulitin..." He stood up to march over to the couch.

Tonio rubbed his face in frustration. "Putang ina..." 

"Bahala ka, Antonio. Palagi mo na lang dinadaan lahat sa init ng ulo. Kausapin mo na lang ako ulit kapag hindi ka na ganyan..."

It took him about another hour and a half, but Tonio finished his papers. (Arguably, fueled by spite). He found Jose sleeping. Slumped into the couch with a book dropped on the floor... Cuddling a throw pillow. He stirred awake as he sat beside him.

"Hello." Tonio greeted him.

Jose blinked a few times. Rubbing his face as he straightened up. "Hi..."

"Jose..."

"Hm?"

"Sorry nga pala kanina."

Jose let out a sigh. "Okay lang... Okay na."

"Medyo...nahihiya lang kasi ako." His face contorted in frustration. "Masyado kang maasikaso. Ayoko lang na isipin mong sinasamantala kita."

"Kung ganun nga ang kaso, matagal nakong umangal. Hindi ba? Kilala mo naman ako. Kung kailangan kang punahin, pupunahin talaga kita. Kahit magalit ka pa." Jose meets him in the eyes, with his eyebrows arched. "Parang kanina."

"Siguro nga... Tama ka." Tonio sighed. "Pero ayoko kasing magmukhang kulang sa abilidad. Lalo sa harapan mo."

Jose frowned at that. "Huwag mo nang bahiran ng pride ang maliliit na bagay. Magkaibigan naman tayo. Kasama kita sa bahay. Bakit ka pa mahihiya sa akin ng ganyan?"

Tonio laughed. "Nauubusan na ako ng salita." 

Jose looked at him like he was going nuts. 

"Ang kapal naman ng mukha mong mahiya. Dios mio..." He laughed and shook his head. "Nako, Tunying. Itulog mo na lang yan. Para din mapahinga na yung utak mo para bukas. Hayaan mo. Hindi na ako galit."

"Pero, may gusto pa akong sabihin..."

"Bukas na yan. Hm?" Jose smiled at him warmly as he gently pats him on the shoulder. "Magpahinga ka na. Magpapahinga narin ako. Lilipat nako sa kwarto." 

"Oo na. Sige na." Tonio grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a kiss.

"...!?!!!"

"Magandang gabi, Jose." Tonio grinned, and got up to go to his own room.

Jose was left there on the couch. His eyes wide and unblinking.

He felt a blush creep from his neck, face, then to his ears. "...punyeta. Ano yun?"

The sound of Tunying's door shutting was acutely loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHEHEHEH.  
> What do you guys think? :p

**Author's Note:**

> I can't guarantee the frequency of the updates, but please bear with me.


End file.
